


Stupid American Cartoons

by BlackSparklesAndLeather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparklesAndLeather/pseuds/BlackSparklesAndLeather
Summary: Iwa-chan is not enthusiastic about Gravity Falls





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very, very short contribution to international fanworks day.

“Iwa-chaaan!” Iwaizumi took a deep breath, preparing himself for the oncoming headache.  
“What, Shittykawa?”  
“Come watch Gravity Falls with meeeeee!” Oikawa is bouncing like a small child on the couch.  
“I’m not watching your stupid American cartoons.”  
“How dare you Iwa-chan?!?! Gravity Falls is a work of art, not some mere cartoon! And they have aliens and alternate universes!”  
“Which is exactly why it’s stupid.”  
“Iwa-chan! Mean!”   
“Just shut up Shittykawa.”  
“Please Iwa-chan? Please?” Hajime cannot resist the puppydog eyes  
“Fine. Move over.”   
“Yay!!! I promise you won't regret it.”  
~~~~~  
”What the fuck even is this Tooru?”  
“This is where they have to save Mabel from the dream bubble!”  
“I regret this so much. Being in a relationship with you that is.”  
“Mean!”


End file.
